Claridad
by z0ldyckk
Summary: Naomi sólo quería unirse al Gen'ei Ryodan y debido a su extraño tipo de nen estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa. Feitan siempre había sido frío, pero después de mucho tiempo, encontró a alguien por quién sentir. La oscuridad de ambos, se convierte en lo contrario.
1. Objetivo

**¡Hola! Bueno, aquí vengo con mi primera historia, que decidí hacer de HxH. Por lo que he visto, no hay muchos de Feitan en español y yo lo amo mucho, así que me puse a escribir y salió esto. Espero que les guste, esta idea me agradó a un punto que me sorprende que haya salido de mí, aunque no creo que escrita quede tan bien como la pensé, de todas maneras, si quieren comentar, son libres de hacerlo :)**

 **Los personajes de HxH no me pertenecen y la imagen es de un usuario de tumblr llamado** _ **hisokavat**_ **.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Objetivo.**

Gritos.

Era una masacre tremenda la que se estaba llevando a cabo, y ni siquiera las personas más poderosas del pueblo lograban salvarse de ser asesinados. Los enemigos que habían llegado eran muy fuertes, más fuertes de los que solían tener.

Siempre los ladrones eran atraídos por la leyenda de un tesoro escondido en sus tierras, que la mayoría consideraba un rumor, pero unos pocos como Naomi, única hija del líder del pueblo, sabían la verdad.

Sí existía.

Mientras escuchaba el alboroto de afuera, Naomi se limitaba a dibujar, tarareando canciones en voz baja, hasta que llegó su padre agitado.

—¡Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer! —gritó prepotente, descargando su furia y miedo con ella. Sin embargo, Naomi se encogió de hombros. Ya estaba acostumbrada.

El hombre, a pesar de saber que iba a morir en esos momentos, no pudo evitar darle un buen golpe a la chica, ya que odiaba su indiferencia, la consideraba una falta de respeto.

Era irónico, porque él atentaba constantemente contra la humanidad de su hija.

Un chico rubio entró a la habitación en la que se encontraban, le colocó algo en la nuca a su padre y la miró unos segundos con sus grandes ojos verdes. Seguramente estaba pensando que era una pérdida de tiempo concentrarse en una persona tan débil.

—Lo dejaré en piloto automático —exclamó con una voz cargada de alegría—. Luego vendré a deshacerme de mi máquina, por ahora, que haga lo suyo.

—¡Espera! —lo llamó la chica, por lo que Shalnark la miró—. El tesoro está bajo esta casa, la contraseña que debes ocupar para abrir la bóveda es 3297.

El rubio sonrió algo confundido.

—¡Gracias! Lo íbamos a encontrar igual, pero nos ahorraste tiempo —de repente, recordó con quien estaba hablando—. ¿Sabes que te vamos a matar de todas maneras, cierto? ¿Por qué me ayudaste?

—¡Es que pareces una persona agradable! —dijo feliz. Ella siempre sonaba feliz. Shalnark asintió.

—Me tengo que ir.

Y cuando él volteó, Patter —su padre— se lanzó sobre ella con un cuchillo en mano que enterró repetidas veces en su estómago.

Naomi, sin quejarse ni gritar sintió que los ojos se le cerraban, mientras lo único que podía escuchar seguían siendo los gritos de sus vecinos.

—¡Qué cansancio! —se quejó, alargando la o—. Ese chico era bastante simpático, ojalá pudiéramos volver a hablar.

Y así, perdió la conciencia.

Cuando despertó, el sol estaba chocando contra su cara. Confundida, abrió los ojos.

Se encontró con que todo había sido destruido, ni quiera una casa se mantenía en pie, y estaba rodeada de cadáveres. Cientos de cadáveres.

Naomi se levantó, sintiendo un fuerte dolor en el vientre.

—¡Duele! —quejidos infantiles salieron de su boca.

Obviamente, estaba más que herida. Pero poco le importaron sus heridas.

Ya que notó que era su única oportunidad para hacer algo que siempre había querido.

Corrió a los escombros que se encontraban donde solía estar la biblioteca de su padre y se robó todos los libros. Los escondió en un bosque cercano donde nadie entraba.

Recordó las palabras de Patter y suspiró. Concentró "esa energía que no sabía qué era" en sus palmas, y fue posándoselas en las sienes a cada integrante del pueblo. Uno por uno durante varios segundos.

Mientras todos comenzaban a despertar, Naomi estaba cansada. Seguramente si no tuviera la habilidad de traer a la gente de vuelta a la vida nadie la querría cerca.

¡Tanto trabajo por nada a cambio!

—¡El nen de tu hija es impresionante! —dijo una de las personas hacia su padre, pero el hombre le tapó la boca. Miró hacia sus costados, en busca de Naomi, pero no la vio, así que suspiró aliviado.

Pero no miró sobre los árboles.

—¿Nen? —se preguntó en voz baja a sí misma, y mientras su padre no la veía, escapó al bosque. Sabía que los libros que había robado le servirían.

* * *

Estaba furiosa.

Nunca en toda su vida se había encontrado tan enojada, y es porque su padre siempre le decía que su habilidad no podía ser mejorada.

¡Quería mantenerla débil!

¡Todo este tiempo podía ocupar una débil cantidad de nen, y era obligada a utilizarlo por gente que no le interesaba cuando podía mejorar sus habilidades y hacer lo que ella quisiera!

Podía deshacerse de toda la escoria que le diera la gana.

Naomi siempre había querido ser más fuerte, pero nunca se le dio la oportunidad. Y después de tanto tiempo callada decidió acabar con todo.

Cada padre, hijo y bebé del pueblo sabían de los abusos que ella sufría pero nadie nunca hizo nada. Así que ahora todos iban a pagar por ello.

Su aura se incrementó increíblemente, y del enojo pasó a sentir la pasión de querer asesinar a esas personas. Podía oler la sangre, podía escuchar que comenzaban a gritar como lo hacían hace unos días, pero esta vez al sentir su aura maligna y llena de malas intenciones.

Naomi simplemente comenzó a reírse. A partirse de risa, en realidad. Comenzó a carcajearse tan fuerte que parecía estar llegando a un grado de locura extrema, consumida por su obsesión.

Después de eso todo era borroso.

Recuerda haberle gritado a su padre, recuerda sangre. Recuerda llantos y gritos de todos. Pero lo que no podrá olvidar jamás como fue esa sensación de terminar con la vida de alguien. Una sensación que la llenó, y que la hizo seguir riendo por las siguientes horas.

* * *

Naomi comenzó a recorrer el mundo. Practicando y estudiando mucho sobre nen, se divertía muchísimo. Visitó lugares que jamás había conocido y viajaba. Incluso el día anterior había ido a una fiesta, donde conoció a un interesante hombre llamado Hisoka. Él se acerco a ella debido a "su potencial", y ahora se encontraban comiendo un poco en un pequeño puesto cerca de donde él se quedaba.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora? —preguntó el pelirrojo con su típica voz seductora—. Si quieres volverte más fuerte o mejorar tus habilidades puedes hacer el examen de cazador. Tiene sus ventajas.

Naomi rió.

—Creo que lo haré. En realidad, mi objetivo es encontrarme con un grupo de ladrones profesionales, aunque sólo conozco a uno de sus miembros, un rubio alegre de ojos verdes.

—Oh —exclamó Hisoka mientras una sonrisa divertida y algo perversa—. Te refieres al Gen'ei Ryodan. Yo fui parte de la araña en su momento —la miró con ese interés peculiar e intimidante que común en él—. ¿Quieres unirte a ellos?

—¡Sí! —soltó un grito emocionada, causando que Hisoka ladeara la cabeza para luego echarse a reír. Ver a Naomi era un espectáculo. Sería un dolor de cabeza para varios integrantes de la araña, él podía asegurarlo.

* * *

—Estás lista —le había dicho Hisoka, levantando su pulgar en señal de aprobación. Ni Naomi ni él mismo entendían el motivo de su amabilidad, quizás simple aburrimiento, no importaba realmente.

Luego de que Naomi ganara su licencia de cazador y tuviera un arduo entrenamiento, Hisoka se apareció frente a ella un día, ofreciéndole su ayuda, por lo que tuvieron un combate.

Obviamente, Hisoka había vencido. Pero la chica había dado pelea, logrando así que la diferencia no sea tan grande.

Por ello, sin perder el tiempo, Naomi a pesar de sus heridas se dirigió a la nueva guarida del Ryodan. Había estado siguiendo sus pasos, así que sabía hacia dónde dirigirse.

Por otro lado, Feitan caminaba molesto por las calles de un sector cercano a la guarida, mirando con odio a cualquiera que se le atravesara. Estaba enojado, ya que unos tipos habían intentado asaltarlo —irónico, ¿eh? — y no pudo resistirse a divertirse un rato con ellos, provocando su atraso.

Cuando le quedaba menos de un kilómetro para llegar a la nueva base, escuchó a alguien susurrando. Ni siquiera llegaba a sonar como un susurro, y el aura de esta persona estaba oculta por zetsu.

Los susurros casi ahogados sonaban en pequeños tarareos, casi como una melodía, repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez, pero él no se concentró en lo que decían, sino quién lo decía.

Se puso alerta, y con una rapidez impresionante apareció ante ella, quien en vez de sorprenderse, le dedicó a una sonrisa.

—Creo que los encontré —murmuró con voz alegre, pero forzosa. Feitan al minuto de mirarla bien notó lo lastimada que estaba—. Al parecer, sí son tan buenos como había escuchado. Te vi hace un rato, ¡Eres genial! —dijo lo último con admiración reflejada en sus ojos.

Y luego de eso, se desmayó, aunque un confundido Feitan alcanzó a sostenerla justo antes de que tocara el piso.

* * *

—Son treinta y dos cuchillos sólo entre la ropa que trae puesta, ¿En serio debemos revisar esa mochila que trae? Es obvio que viene armada hasta los dientes —se quejó Machi.

—Aunque los cuchillos parecen ser de colección —aclaró Shizuku, recibiendo una mirada de odio de la chica de cabello rosa, la cual ignoró completamente—. No creo que sea tan estúpida como para atacarnos con armas.

—Cuando despierte, Feitan debería interrogarla. Es el más adecuado, además, él la encontró —habló Shalnark mirando a la chica recostada en el suelo, de edad similar a la suya. Sonrió. Siempre sonreía —. Es bastante bonita, la verdad.

Todos se voltearon a mirar incrédulos al rubio, pero este simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—Y no la tortures —ordenó Machi —. Tengo una corazonada.

Feitan revoloteo los ojos. No entendía por qué todos creían que podían decirle qué hacer.

—Yo no recibo órdenes —exclamó frío.

Todos asintieron, sabiendo que era mejor no provocarlo.

—¡Shalnark! —llamó con voz fuerte Franklin, por lo que la mayoría de los que se encontraban allí dirigieron la mirada hacia él.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Phinks en su lugar.

Franklin no respondió, simplemente le mostró lo que acababa de encontrar en su mochila. El artefacto que Shal ocupaba para convertir a la gente en sus juguetes.

—Definitivamente tienes que interrogarla —aseguró Kalluto, quien no había estado prestando atención en la conversación hasta ese punto.

Vio que la chica comenzaba a despertar, y luego de dedicarle su típica mirada de fastidio a sus compañeros les pidió que se marcharan para poder hacer su trabajo. Para cuando Naomi despertó, parpadeando confundida, Feitan ya tenía los ojos sobre ella.

—¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó la chica.

—En nuestra base —le contestó Feitan con voz fría—. ¿Quién eres?

—Me llamo Naomi —sonrió cálidamente —. ¿Cómo te llamas tú?

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —cuestionó, mirándola fijamente y sin contestar su pregunta.

—Venía a devolver algo, pero ya no tengo mi mochila —susurró con una infantil expresión triste—. Un chico rubio lo utilizó para manipular a mi padre y matarme. Pero no logró acabar conmigo, eh —elevó las cejas.

Feitan se interesó, ya que era inusual que los juguetes de Shalnark no cumplieran su objetivo.

—Supongo que no quieres escucharme, pero de todas maneras te hablaré. Me pareces lo suficientemente simpático para poder conversar contigo.

El susodicho, sin duda era buenísimo escuchando, pero poseía una gramática pobre y por ello no hablaba mucho. Le gustaba oír a los demás, y la voz de esa chica lo relajaba, porque no parecía tener malas intenciones de por medio.

—Soy de un pequeño pueblo que no tiene importancia ahora. Mi padre cuando era joven perdió su nen contra un contrincante y decidió que eso no le pasaría a su bebé que venía en camino. Hablo de mí, por supuesto —se enderezó para quedar más cerca de Feitan, y él se echó hacia atrás haciéndola reír—. Así que intervino en el embarazo de mamá, experimentando a nivel cromosómico, ella después de un tiempo murió, sin embargo, faltaban unos días para el parto y yo nací sin problemas, con una condición algo extraña que supongo puede beneficiarles aquí.

—¿A qué te refieres? —habló el pelinegro.

—Mi nen es inagotable, entre otras cosas. No soy un rival o aliado digna de ustedes, pero me gustaría serlo. Un aliado, digo.

—Habla claro —exigió Feitan.

—No tengo problema en decirte mis habilidades, no creo que puedas ocuparlas en mi contra. Puedo volver a la vida a personas que hayan muerto en un lapso de una semana. Y bueno, me gustaría ser parte de la araña…—el pelinegro la interrumpió.

—No puedes probar eso.

—En realidad, sí puedo. Si traes el cuerpo de uno de esos tipos que asesinaste hace un rato…

—No lo haré —habló sin emoción—. No puedo hacerlo en este minuto.

Naomi sabía lo que estaba pensando. Ese chico suponía que era una mentirosa compulsiva, pero obviamente estaba dispuesto a hablar con sus compañeros sobre ella. Porque si comprobaba su habilidad frente al Gen'ei Ryodan, la utilizarían como un seguro de vida.

La chica de ojos azules se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces mátame. No me importa.

 **Eso es todo por ahora, ¡Nos vemos!**


	2. Hogar

**Tenía planeado actualizar ayer, ya que era 1 de Septiembre, el día que el Ryodan irrumpió en la subasta de Yorknew y me parecía que sería perfecto, pero lamentablemente, hoy tuve examen así que estuve estudiando. Lo subí hoy de todas maneras, y perdón si no está muy bueno, intentaré que no se tienda a hacer aburrido u_U**

 **Los personajes de HxH no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Hogar.**

Feitan ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, ya que Machi entró interrumpiendo. Había estado escuchando toda la conversación.

—Yo quiero verlo —dijo, mirándola fijamente con sus ojos fríos. Cualquiera se hubiera sentido intimidado, pero Naomi simplemente se sintió halagada.

Así que Machi comenzó a caminar, indicándole a Naomi que la siguiera. Y así lo hizo, pero antes de desaparecer de la vista del pelinegro movió los labios, diciendo: Aún sigues siendo genial.

Feitan quedó sorprendido. ¿De verdad una chica con semejante poder se comportaba de esa manera? ¿Cómo una niña? Simplemente no podía creerlo.

Por otro lado, cuando Machi y Naomi salieron de la base, la primera le comenzó a hablar a medida que iban caminando.

—Sé quién eres —Naomi sonrió, tirando su cabello oscuro hacia atrás—. Asesinaste a todo tu pueblo luego de haberlo vuelto a la vida. Y por lo que sé, eres talentosa, además de que te gusta robar. No suelo hacer esto, pero voy a proponer que entres si es que tus habilidades no son un fraude.

—¿Cómo se llama el chico de pelo negro? —ni siquiera se inmutó con semejante discurso.

—Feitan.

" _Feitan"_ pensó. _"Le queda, es misterioso como él"_.

—Ahora —exclamó Machi, posándose sobre los cadáveres de las víctimas de Feitan—. Enséñame.

* * *

Apenas Machi y Naomi volvieron a la base —la segunda cubierta de sangre—, todos las miraron expectantes.

—No es una farsante, pero está loquísima—exclamó mientras la chica iba a hablar con Shalnark animadamente, quien parecía haberla recordado.

Mientras ellos conversaban, ambos con sus tonos llenos de energía y amabilidad; Machi —quien hablando con Naomi le exigió una explicación de todo— les explicaba a sus compañeros la razón de que ella estuviera aquí, entre otras cosas.

—Si es así, yo creo que debería unirse —susurró Shizuku, por lo que Machi se ahorró decirlo ella.

La mayoría estuvo de acuerdo, Naomi había aprendido recientemente del nen y sin embargo sobrevivió una batalla con Hisoka —que a pesar de ser un traidor, era fuerte— e incluso logrando hacerle daño. Sólo quedaba Feitan, quien era algo parecido al líder temporal de la araña —mientras Chrollo no pudiera utilizar su nen—.

El pelinegro miró fijamente a Naomi, analizándola por primera vez. Lucía bastante feliz, aunque estaba seguro de que debajo de esa personalidad tan energética había algo escondido. Un secreto, quizás. La miró. En ese momento intercambiaba palabras con Phinks, y seguía cubierta de sangre.

Tenía una habilidad especial, era fuerte, y respetaba el Ryodan. ¿Por qué no, entonces?

Porque era una conocida de Hisoka. ¿Cómo confiar en ella?

Aún así, Feitan dio su voto positivo. Si ella intentaba traicionarlos como ese idiota había hecho, fácilmente acabarían con ella. A pesar de su increíble habilidad de resurgimiento, todavía tenía que inventar técnicas de nen para ayudarla a luchar si quería enfrentarse a alguno de ellos —o a un enemigo fuerte, claro—.

Luego de eso, le explicaron las reglas de la araña y todos se presentaron. Naomi saltaba animadamente.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Diez? —la molestó Phinks por su entusiasmo.

—Sinceramente, no lo recuerdo, me perdí luego de los veinte, pero creo que máximo tengo veinticuatro —se encogió de hombros.

—¿No sabes tu edad? —preguntó Shizuku sorprendida.

—Nunca me celebraron un cumpleaños, así que tenía que contar los días cada año. Supongo que me aburrí —suspiró—. Y además, ¿Por qué me molesta un rubio sin cejas?

La cara de Phinks dio a conocer su disgusto por el comentario anterior.

—¡¿Quieres pelear?! ¡Hagámoslo! —Naomi comenzó a reír con esa risa armoniosa y alegre que tenía.

—Vamos, rómpeme un hueso —lo alentó.

Y así lo hizo.

—¡No debías hacerlo! —lo recriminó Machi, golpeándolo en la cabeza.

—Creo que esa chica es realmente masoquista —susurró Feitan, sin interés.

—Organicemos lo de esta noche —interrumpió Kortopi, que a pesar de no salir comúnmente a los robos masivos, le gustaba informarse sobre ello.

Faltaban unas horas para que se inaugurara un nuevo museo, en el cual habían varios objetos que les llamaron la atención. Todos de gran valor histórico como monetario, por lo que el Ryodan decidió poner sus manos sobre ellos.

Aunque que sea un museo no hacía de ese trabajo algo aburrido, ya que se encontraban en Yorknew, y luego de más de un año del incidente de la subasta en la misma ciudad —a pesar de la supuesta muerte de varios de los miembros de la araña— la seguridad había incrementado enormemente.

—Tendremos diversión esta noche —exclamó Phinks estirando los brazos—. Tú, nueva, ¿irás? —se dirigió a Naomi.

—Aún no confían en mí y como no soy lo suficientemente fuerte por ahora me quedaré, no necesitan un estorbo ahí —se quedó callada unos segundos, mirando el suelo con seriedad. Sólo estaban Phinks, Feitan, Kortopi y ella en la base (que resultó ser la misma que habían ocupado en la subasta). Aunque Kortopi se encontraba aislado.

—¿Alguien murió aquí, verdad? —preguntó, temblando levemente.

Feitan y Phinks se le quedaron mirando. Si le tenía miedo a los cadáveres definitivamente no podía quedarse, pero cuando Naomi levantó la mirada, esos pensamientos quedaron atrás. Estaba temblando de excitación.

—¿No sienten ese olor casi invisible de la putrefacción? —dijo, cerrando los ojos mientras una sonrisa se ensanchaba en sus mejillas—. ¿No se sienten como en el paraíso? —abrió los ojos de golpe, estrechos, con las pupilas dilatadas. Sus ojos opacos, debido a que perdieron su nitidez casi por completo— ¿No sienten esa armonía, esa perfección?

" _No es una farsante, pero está loquísima"_ fue lo primero que vino a la cabeza de ambas arañas. Al parecer, la primera impresión que tomaron de ella fue que era demasiado amable para pertenecer al Ryodan, y estaban equivocados. En el fondo, era tan fría como ellos. Incluso era más fría que varias arañas.

" _¿Por qué se nos unió esta chica tan complicada? Es un fastidio"_ pensó Feitan, aunque no lo dijo en voz alta. Se la quedó mirando, sin ninguna intención más que analizarla. No se veía dura como ellos. No cambiarías a la otra acera al caminar con ella. Parecía una persona normal, una chica bonita. Ojos azules, pelo oscuro que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda y con flequillo. Alguien que querrías que fuera tu amiga.

—¿Puedes calmarte, pequeña psicópata? —se le escapó luego de unos segundos. Al parecer, eso la hizo volver en sí, ya que pestañeó con el brillo volviéndole a los ojos.

—¿Por qué me estabas mirando? —cuestionó confundida—. No es que me queje, en realidad, eres genial, te gusta Trevor Brown y admiro tu fuerza, pero de igual manera me incomoda un poco.

—¿Pueden parar de coquetear frente a mí? Me está doliendo la cabeza —se queja el rubio.

—No estamos haciéndolo, y aunque lo hiciéramos ojalá sepas por donde me paso tu opinión —lo atacó con una sonrisa, dejándolo perplejo.

—¿Cómo sabes de Trevor Brown? —interrumpiendo a ambos.

—Desde que te conocí, siempre andas con un libro de sus ilustraciones, y bueno, mi padre intentaba recrear sus obras, pero nunca le salieron bien ya que por lo que ves, nunca lograba acabar conmigo —comentó, con su típica sonrisa que se extendía por casi toda su cara—. Supongo que tú lo has hecho pero exitosamente.

—La verdad, no tengo nada mejor que hacer y no soy bueno escuchando como ese bastardo de ahí, por eso, desenróllate un rato, cuéntanos sobre tu vida —le ofreció el rubio, aunque con un tono que hacía notar su poco interés—. No te sorprendas si no te escucho.

Feitan estaba sorprendido, ya que su nueva compañera había sufrido "del arte" de Trevor Brown, el que él utilizaba cuando se aburría para torturar a sus víctimas que terminaban muertas incluso antes de recrear por completo la obra. Eso significaba que ella tenía gran resistencia.

" _No es tan débil, después de todo"_

—En realidad, no quiero aburrirlos en mi primer día, simplemente los dejaré en paz —habló la chica con mucho entusiasmo, para luego salir apresurada.

—Con que por eso se llevaban tan bien —exclamó el rubio—. Ella tiene el _Síndrome Shalnark_.

Feitan chasqueó la lengua.

—Trae con ella demasiado drama que no puedo creer soportar.

El _Síndrome Shalnark_ , era algo que hasta el mismísimo rubio conocía. Llamaban así al tipo de personas como él, que lucía completamente animado y alegre cuando por dentro eran fríos y racionales. Aunque fue una definición que le quedaba únicamente a él, parecía que habían encontrado a otra persona de la misma manera, sólo que más tormentosa, es decir, una molestia.

—Quiero que se una a nuestro equipo —Feitan frunció el ceño—. Cuando salgamos. Creo que es una buena idea.

—Tú siempre crees que tienes buenas ideas, Phinks —lo recriminó—. No estoy de acuerdo.

—Cuando desarrolle sus habilidades de nen, será interesante —insistió.

—No —se negó, de nuevo—. Siempre quieres ayudar a los nuevos, como lo hiciste con Kalluto. No te entiendo.

Antes de que el rubio comenzara a quejarse, el más bajo sacó una moneda. Entre miembros del Ryodan había que evitar disputas.

—Cara —escoge Phinks.

—Cruz.

El pelinegro lanzó la moneda y la atrapó en el aire. Sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, miró la moneda.

—Cara.

* * *

Naomi era una especialista, y a pesar de ya haber aprendido todos los principios del nen y controlarlo con facilidad, no había logrado crear una técnica. Por lo que cualquiera y ella misma sabían que en ese momento era inservible.

No sabía cómo empezar, o mejor dicho, no se le ocurría alguna técnica que la pudiera ayudar en combate y que concordara con sus habilidades. Estaba acostumbrada a ocupar su fuerza bruta, ya que durante su duro entrenamiento fue lo primero de lo que se preocupó. Y aunque su nen no estaba perfeccionado como los de las demás arañas, estaba bastante cerca de ello. Agradecía haber nacido con esos dones, ya que ella misma se consideraba débil y estaba segura que si no fuera por las comodidades genéticas que su padre le había dado sería de un nivel muchísimo más bajo. Ni siquiera tendría habilidad, sería una mediocre.

—¡Qué frustrante! —gritó al aire—. Nunca conseguiré nada.

También influía en su falta de concentración la felicidad que sentía por haberse unido a la araña. Ella no era así, era centrada y cuando se enfocaba en algo se dedicaba a ello. No era tan tonta como lo parecía, y odiaba que la subestimaran.

Y entonces, se le ocurrió.

* * *

En la tarde, comenzó a llover, y mientras la mayoría de las arañas estaban robando el museo (si es que no habían terminado ya), Naomi se sentó sobre un edificio, con las piernas colgando, mientras miraba el escándalo que estaban causando.

Choques, explosiones, y uno que otro incendio. Al Ryodan le gustaba ver el mundo arder. Y Naomi por ahora se conformaba con apreciarlo todo desde arriba. Con las gotas de lluvia resbalando por su cara, humedeciendo su cabello y enfriando sus zapatos.

—¿Puede ser que la lluvia nos purifica y por eso es tan hermosa? ¿Que de alguna manera hace todo más tranquilo y nos hace sentir normales hasta a nosotros? —susurró la chica de ojos azules—. ¿Qué piensas tú, Feitan?

—Tsk.

El pelinegro que se encontraba parado mirándola unos metros más atrás se acercó y se sentó a su lado.

—¿Y qué piensas? —insistió, mirándolo.

—Me gusta escuchar —se limitó a decir, y Naomi entendió a lo que se refería. Por ello, se quedó callada, y ambos escucharon el sonido de la lluvia durante unos minutos. Feitan había ido a acompañarla porque necesitaba empezar a confiar en ella para verla como una compañera. Naomi sabía que no serían amigos, en la araña nadie era amigo de nadie. Sólo aliados, compañeros, o como quisieran llamarle. Pero la palabra "amigo" era un tabú.

La misión había terminado con éxito, y ellos debían separarse para luego juntarse cuando hubiera una nueva —como siempre era—. Esa misma noche el Ryodan abandonaría la base.

—Nuestro trabajo terminó —habló, con sus ojos grises mirando un punto indeterminable entre los edificios. Él no era muy de mirar a la gente a la cara, no le gustaba—. Puedes volver a casa.

A la chica se le cortó la respiración, ya que no había pensado en ello. Quizás su mente alejó ese pensamiento a propósito para mantenerla ocupada en algo más importante, pero de todas maneras, la situación no cambiaba:

Naomi no tenía casa.

* * *

 **Perdonen que sea tan corto, ¡Les juro que en word son 5 páginas y en size 10! Mil perdones, de nuevo ):**


	3. Coincidencia

**Lamento muchísimo la demora. La verdad es que no debería dar excusas, pero me gusta tener varios capítulos escritos antes de subir otros. Este lo tenía terminado hace uffffff, pero los otros se me dificultaban un poco y por eso no subía. Sin más que decir, les dejo el capítulo 3.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Coincidencia.**

—Sí, eso es grandioso —dijo la chica, parándose rápidamente—. Eh… yo… creo que olvide algo abajo, permiso. —Y salió a toda velocidad.

Feitan cayó en cuenta de lo que había dicho, pero no eran lo suficientemente cercanos como para que él fuera a disculparse, y menos por algo que era insignificante.

De todas maneras, no se volverían a ver en mucho tiempo, creía él. Ya que la araña se reunía completamente en muy pocas ocasiones. Incluso, desde la última reunión donde se encontraban las trece había pasado más de un año.

El pelinegro entró a la base sin ninguna expresión. Los ligeros minutos en los que se sentaron a escuchar la lluvia fueron agradables, pero luego con todo el _drama_ había terminado doliéndole la cabeza.

Y por supuesto, Naomi sabía que lo había molestado. Y cuando lo vio llegar, justo después de colgar su teléfono y revisar direcciones de departamentos, se acercó a él.

—Perdón por ser un estorbo —se disculpó la chica, por lo que Feitan entrecerró los ojos.

—No lo eres —le dijo—. Sólo arregla lo que necesites arreglar.

Naomi lo quedó mirando impresionada mientras él se alejaba, ya que no pensó que él llegara a tratarla de manera amable alguna vez.

—¡Vámonos, Phinks! —gritó el pelinegro, casi saliendo de la base y caminando con lentitud.

Cuando se le perdió de vista, el rubio se acercó a la confundida chica.

—Aunque no lo creas, después de un tiempo Feitan puede llegar a ser divertido y algo simpático —le informó—. Nos vemos.

Naomi los miró al tiempo que se iban. _Bueno, ha sido divertido mientras duró_ , pensó la chica.

Ahora ella debía preocuparse de tener un lugar dónde quedarse.

* * *

Había pasado alrededor de una semana desde que se fue de Yorknew, sin embargo, no había hecho nada de gran importancia, sólo había vagado por varias ciudades cercanas a la anterior. No había salido del continente de Yorbian. Robaba cosas, de vez en cuando peleó con personas que creían que se podían pasar de listas con ellas, o simplemente pasaba el rato observando las ciudades o saliendo a comer. Pero ese día, la chica supo que tenía que comenzar a buscar un hogar.

Luego de estar toda la mañana buscando, Naomi encontró un lugar que le había agradado completamente y que a pesar de ser carísimo, pudo comprar sin siquiera sentir la pérdida en el bolsillo, ya que al tener su licencia de cazador tenía consigo muchísimo dinero que podía gastar. Además de un montón más gracias a varios objetos robados y dinero de su antiguo pueblo.

Durante la tarde, estuvo recorriendo toda la ciudad de _Zihoa*_ —en donde se quedaría permanentemente—, comprándose lo necesario para amueblar su casa; una cama, y cosas para la cocina. No se dio ningún capricho porque no era el tipo de personas que lo hacían —a excepción del departamento que se compró—. Le sobraba con tener donde dormir. Aunque también se compró una computadora, pues podría necesitarla.

Pero las cosas llegarían en varios días, así que cuando comenzó a oscurecer se dirigió al edificio, entró en el ascensor, y presionó el botón con el número 7.

Cuando —por fin— estaba en su departamento, no resistió su cansancio; entonces se sentó en el piso, apoyando la espalda contra la pared y se quedó profundamente dormida.

* * *

—Tienes que estar jodiéndome, Phinks —soltó Feitan ligeramente cabreado.

El rubio lo miró desde el sillón sin inmutarse. Había olvidado traer comida y todo lo que tenían se había acabado. Su pelinegro compañero estaba aguantándose las ganas de golpearlo para que lo tomara en serio, sin embargo, seguía viendo la televisión.

—Puedes ir a robarle algo a cualquier persona de aquí cerca y ni siquiera se darán cuenta —le dijo, sin quitar su atención de la televisión—. Ahora apártate, dificultas la vista.

Antes de poder responder a la terquedad de su compañero, prefirió salir del departamento que compartían. Como cualquier potenciador, no iba a cambiar de opinión, y por eso no le convenía seguir peleando con él.

Feitan se dirigió al otro departamento que quedaba en el piso y forzó la puerta tan profesionalmente que nadie podría notar que hubo una presencia ajena en su hogar —antes de ver el refrigerador, por supuesto—.

Apenas entró, se sorprendió al ver un lugar completamente vacío. Paredes blancas, ningún mueble; absolutamente nada. Probablemente nadie vivía allí, o ese fue el pensamiento que cruzó por su mente hasta ver una silueta apoyada contra la pared a su lado y aparentemente durmiendo.

¿Era ella…?

—¿Naomi? —preguntó en voz baja, agachándose para ponerse a su altura—. Naomi, despierta —la zarandeó levemente, logrando que ella abriera los ojos.

—Feitan —susurró visiblemente confundida—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Vine a robarte —habló calmado, y cuando Naomi comenzó a parpadear y mirarlo de manera extraña, aclaró—: Comida. Vine a robarte comida. ¿Vives aquí?

—Sí, me mudé hoy —contestó, para luego dar un bostezo—. Ven, no tengo muchas cosas, pero seguro algo que te sirva.

El pelinegro asintió, mirándola fijamente con sus ojos grises. A su parecer, cuando se comportaba tranquila, podía ser buena compañía.

Ambos se levantaron del piso, y Naomi se dirigió a la cocina con Feitan siguiendo sus pasos. Abrió el refrigerador —que tenía debido a que la cocina estaba completamente instalada cuando compró el departamento—, sacó tres potes de helado y varios paquetes con comida recalentable. Volteó, dedicándole una cálida sonrisa al chico y entregándole todo.

—Mañana saldré por más, así que está bien si te llevas esto —aseguró mientras volvían a salir de la cocina, y al llegar a la puerta, después de un silencio que sólo duró segundos, Naomi habló—. Buenas noches.

Antes de que ella lograra cerrar la puerta, el pelinegro se sintió algo aprovechado al llevarse toda su comida, y que estuviera durmiendo en el piso le provocó un sentimiento parecido a lástima —en el buen sentido—. Por ello, habló apresuradamente.

—Eh, Naomi.

—¿Uh? —preguntó algo distraída, pero enfocando su atención en él.

—Puedes…eh…si quieres…digo —balbuceó Feitan, sin poder explicar sus palabras. Todos sabían que Feitan tenía una leve dificultad al hablar, un hecho que le molestaba porque lo hacía sentir como un estúpido, además de que según él todos creían que lucía como si lo fuera—. ¿Venir?

Cuando las palabras estaban en su cabeza parecía tan sencillo, pero al hablarlo era distinto.

—No te preocupes, Feitan —suspiró ella. Y lo miró con una sonrisa apenada por rechazar la invitación, estaba demasiado cansada para ir a otro lugar—. Estaré bien. Buenas noches —repitió, y esta vez sí cerró la puerta.

¿Se había humillado de esa forma sólo para ser rechazado? Feitan se sentía avergonzado. Él quería invitarla a pasar a su vivienda, quizás incluso invitarla a quedarse en el sofá, que sin duda era mejor que el piso. Pero Naomi era demasiado amable para aceptar eso, al parecer.

Caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar a su departamento, y apenas abrió, Phinks dirigió su mirada a él.

—Te demoraste bastante —informó, mirándolo interesado—, ¿Qué sucedió?

—Naomi —se limitó a decir, para luego dirigirse a su habitación.

—¡¿Ella vive aquí?! —le gritó/preguntó el más alto mientras el otro se alejaba.

—Sí —murmuró—. Y deja de hacer tanto escándalo.

Phinks bufó mientras volvía a enfocar su vista en la televisión. Era demasiada coincidencia que Naomi se haya convertido en su vecina. ¿Es que acaso los estaba siguiendo? ¿O tenía un complot con alguien y por ello entró al Ryodan? ¿Era Hisoka quien la había enviado?

Decidió no seguir pensando en ello durante las horas de sueño que le quedaban, y así, se dirigió a su habitación a dormir.

Naomi se levantó antes de que amaneciera sólo para organizar sus pertenencias en su nueva vivienda. Como era un departamento de cuatro habitaciones, pudo concederse el placer de tener una exclusivamente para armas. Cuchillos —en su mayoría—, una que otra espada, y su mayor adquisición: 20 de los legendarios cuchillos de Ben.

No se demoró mucho en terminar, y sabía que las tiendas solían abrirse alrededor de las 9:30 am, por lo que faltaban horas para ello. Caminó en círculos, se acostó en el piso, se sentó en el balcón mientras miraba la ciudad. Hizo cualquier cosa para matar el tiempo, pero cuando volvió a mirar su reloj, todavía faltaba una hora y media.

Suspiró, ya que ahora que estaba llena de tiempo libre, no sabría qué hacer. No podía ir a robar cosas todos los días, y tampoco a comprar. Se aburría fácilmente, así que tampoco podía crear una rutina. ¿Entonces qué? ¿Conseguir a alguien con quién salir? _Las personas son impredecibles_ , leyó una vez. Pero no estaba interesada en conocer gente, menos en iniciar amistades.

Por un momento, le hubiera gustado ser una chica normal que no tiene dinero para pagar el alquiler, que debe trabajar para comprar su comida y que sale con sus amigos cada cierto tiempo. Pero no lo era. Era una ladrona, una asesina; cualquier cosa menos normal.

Se puso a pensar en su anterior vida, entonces una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Miraba a las personas de la ciudad caminar por fuera, la mayoría centradas en sus celulares, y supo inmediatamente que no quería ser como ellos. Le gustaba su nueva realidad. Ser una araña, vivir sin sentir. La realidad por la que se había esforzado y trabajado. _Era maravilloso._

Se duchó, y cuando terminó de ponerse un sweater negro, volvió a observar su reloj. _9:15 am_ , indicaba. Pegó un grito de emoción, ya que caminando de su casa al centro de la ciudad, se demoraba unos veinte minutos, quizás menos.

Feitan, por otra parte, despertó unas horas después. Él solía dormir mucho, ya que su vida no era bastante interesante. Lo único en lo que pasaba su tiempo era compitiendo con Phinks, solucionando crisis en Ciudad Meteoro, a veces juntándose con miembros del Ryodan que dieran alguna propuesta interesante, entre otros.

—Feitan —lo llamó Phinks desde el living, con su típica voz fastidiada.

El pelinegro se levantó de la cama, para luego encontrarse con su rubio compañero que daba vueltas su brazo sin parar.

El chico de ojos grises lo quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido, pero no dijo nada. ¿Quería lastimar a Naomi? Aunque si pensaba hacerlo, no iba a detenerlo de todas maneras.

Apenas salieron del departamento, la puerta del ascensor se abrió, dejando ver a una Naomi cargada de bolsas que parecían ni siquiera pesarle.

Cuando Phinks dio un paso adelante, con su actitud prepotente, ella volteó lentamente y lo miró con los ojos grandes. Él se quedó quieto al sentir ese nen tan maligno que envolvió todo el pasillo. Feitan tampoco se movía, se consideraba un simple espectador.

Cuando el chico más alto soltó su brazo, indicando que ya no utilizaría su impresionante fuerza, el aura de Naomi desapareció instantáneamente, siendo remplazado por una cálida sonrisa.

—¡Hola chicos! —los saludó, para luego caminar a su lado y abrir fácilmente, a pesar de las bolsas, la puerta de su vivienda—. Traje cosas para ustedes, que al parecer, no se organizan bien.

El rubio la miró desconfiado.

—¿Quién te envió? —él preguntó.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, confundida.

Feitan se dirigió a Phinks, diciéndole que era mejor hablar dentro del departamento que en el pasillo. _Por el Ryodan._

Sin su permiso, entraron al departamento mientras ellas dejaba las bolsas en el suelo sin importarle y cerraba la puerta.

Feitan sintió la misma incomodidad de la vez anterior al notar que no había ningún mueble, pero esta vez acompañado de Phinks, quien, al no tener donde sentarse, se apoyó contra el ventanal que daba hacia el balcón.

—¿Fue Hisoka, verdad? —preguntó el rubio, aunque en realidad, por su mirada parecía estar afirmándolo.

Naomi, calmadamente se sentó en el piso junto a las bolsas.

—No, yo vine por mi cuenta —exclamó, indiferente, pero sin perder su ánimo—. Sé que por conocerlo parezco sospechosa, pero somos compañeros y tienes que confiar en mí. No sé qué más puedo decirte. Si llegaras a confirmar tus sospechas, podrías matarme de un golpe, así que no te preocupes. Ahora, si no quieres la comida, puedes irte.

Phinks asintió. Nunca había sospechado de alguno de sus compañeros antes. Ni siquiera cuando Shizuku era nueva. _Pero ella conocía al traidor_ , y luego de los incidentes del año pasado, se encontraba más precavido.

—Puedes venir con nosotros un rato, si quieres —la invitó, aunque sin perder ese tono insultante suyo, que en realidad no ofendía a Naomi para nada.

—¿Tú quieres? —le devolvió la pregunta al rubio, sorprendiéndolo ya que pensaba que se limitaría a aceptar.

—Sí —Sabía que si le daba una respuesta con rodeos como _"Me da igual"_ o _"No me molestaría_ ", ella seguiría insistiendo.

—¿Y tú? —se dirigió ahora a Feitan, quien había estado callado durante toda la conversación.

El pelinegro pensó lo mismo que Phinks, así que respondió de igual manera.

—Sí.

Entonces Naomi dejó la comida en el refrigerador —sin olvidar llevarle una parte al desorganizado par— y luego salió saltando con ellos en dirección al departamento vecino.

¿Qué pasó? Se preguntó el rubio, que antes se encontraba dispuesto a matar a la chica de pelo oscuro si era necesario, pero ahora se dirigía con ella a su casa. ¿Ellos habían cambiado, o era esa chica extraña la que producía que tanto él como Feitan se comportaran de manera distinta?

Cuando entraron, los tres se sentaron en el sillón, con Naomi entre ambos chicos. Se quedaron en silencio, sin saber qué decir. Algo completamente incómodo.

—¿Por qué hacen esto? —preguntó ella después de un rato, refiriéndose a comportarse amable con su persona. Naomi tenía claro que fuera de que trabajaban juntos, las posibilidades de socializar eran nulas. Eran ladrones, no amigos.

—Porque eres una araña —susurró Feitan, obviando su respuesta.

Y al escuchar eso, Naomi no pudo dejar de sonreír.

 **¡Eso es todo! De nuevo, disculpas por la demora. Al parecer también olvidé contestar los comentarios, pero mejor tarde que nunca.**

 _ **La escritora mediocre:**_ **¡Muchas gracias! Me alegra que te agrade Naomi, en realidad si está algo loca, creo (?)**

 _ **UchihaMisha:**_ **¡Gracias por comentar! Ahora lo sabrás 3**

 **Les agradezco a todas las personitas (aunque sean poquitas) que leen esto. Sin duda me animan mucho.**


	4. Conversación Nocturna

**Sí, me demoré noventa años en subir capítulo. Sí, he escrito un poco más, pero no mucho. Lamento muchísimo no haber actualizado, intentaré seguir escribiendo cuando pueda, y aunque tenga poquitos lectores, los aprecio mucho . Vuelvo a disculparme por la tardanza y les dejo el cuarto capítulo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Conversación nocturna.**

—Ella es agradable —exclamó Phinks, y aunque Feitan no podía decir lo contrario, bufó.

—Sólo lo dices porque te está calentando la comida —afirmó mirándolo mal, logrando que Phinks se riera sonoramente.

Naomi volvió de la cocina con un plato de comida para cada uno —algo que una persona normal no podría hacer— y se sentó en uno de los dos sillones individuales. Feitan se encontraba en el otro, y Phinks estaba acostado en el más grande. Los dejó sobre la mesilla que había allí y se dispuso a ver televisión, dejando su plato a un lado.

Ambas arañas tomaron los suyos y se dedicaron a comer en silencio, sin siquiera dar las gracias. ¿Por qué deberían hacerlo? Casi nunca lo hacían.

 _Múltiples asesinatos en la ciudad de Yorknew en la última semana siguen causando pudor. El miedo por la naturaleza violenta de los asesinos produce una crisis…_

La chica de ojos azules comenzó a reírse fuertísimo, de una manera que hizo que al rubio se le escapara una sonrisa y que Feitan se sintiera ligeramente entretenido.

—¿Reviviste a la gente que Feitan había asesinado sólo para asesinarlos otra vez? —preguntó Phinks, completamente divertido. Naomi asintió, aun riéndose—. Eso estuvo bien.

Naomi levantó la palma y la chocó con la del rubio, quien había imitado su acción.

Luego, el sin cejas y la chica hablaron durante un rato, con Feitan escuchando atentamente mientras se fijaba en la última.

Notó que se sentaba inclinada hacia adelante, y que cuando se reía sus ojos parecían divertidos, alegres; pero nunca felices.

Cuando comenzaron a jugar cartas, Feitan se unió, pateándoles el trasero a las otras dos arañas.

—¡Es injusto, él ni siquiera quería jugar! —se quejó Naomi, negando con la cabeza—. No lo acepto. ¡No, no y no!

—Deja de ser inmadura, Naomi —susurró Feitan—. Yo gané.

Phinks simplemente tenía las manos contra su cara, completamente frustrado. Ya le había gritado a Feitan lo mismo que Naomi, ya que él estaba cercano a la victoria justo antes de que su compañero le ganara.

Naomi continuó negando con la cabeza, haciendo que Feitan bufara.

—Basta —ordenó, y aunque ni el rubio ni la castaña oscura querían hacer caso, callaron, cansados de pelear con el más bajo.

—¿Se dieron cuenta de lo tarde que es? —Y Naomi tenía razón. Cuando entró al departamento de ambas arañas ni siquiera era mediodía. Pero en ese momento, el reloj ubicado en la pared marcaba las once de la noche.

Phinks movió el brazo de manera que le restaba importancia.

—Puedes quedarte aquí hoy si quieres —soltó el más alto. Logrando que Feitan en el fondo se sintiera agradecido que su compañero lo haya propuesto—. El sillón es mejor que el piso.

—Eh…—se miró los pies, nerviosa. _¿Por qué se pone así?_ Se preguntó Feitan, mirándola fijamente. Pero Naomi no sabía qué responder, ya que nunca en su vida la habían tratado de manera tan amable. Le daban ganas incluso de _abrazarlos,_ o quizás de llorar un poco por la felicidad que sentía. Pero no hizo ninguna de esas cosas, no se sentía merecedora de semejante trato—. No lo sé, chicos.

—Tiremos una moneda —soltó Feitan, acercándose a ella. Naomi lo miró hacia abajo, ya que era más alta que él, logrando que él desviara la mirada algo avergonzado. La chica rió, con sus ojos azules brillando de alegría. Se encontraba tan alegre que no cuestionó que fueran a tirar una moneda cuando estaban fuera del trabajo y eran "personas normales". Definitivamente, le gustaba ese par.

Phinks era —aunque no se notaba a simple vista— muy amable. Parecía tener una naturaleza que lo hacía ayudar a incorporar a las nuevas arañas al Ryodan. En cierto sentido, aunque por un momento desconfiara de ella, la ayudó mucho. Aun siendo tan impulsivo, le agradaba muchísimo.

Por otro lado, estaba Feitan. Era probablemente una de las personas más bajas que había conocido en su vida, pero sin duda también una de las más fuertes. Era algo indiferente, frío. Pero eso no quitaba su lado simpático. No buscaba pleitos y era tranquilo. Le gustaba cómo se sentía a su lado.

—Cruz.

—Cara.

Feitan lanzó la moneda y la atrapó en el aire. Cuando la dejó al descubierto, Phinks sonrió.

—Cara, te quedas aquí.

* * *

 _Un grito. Un río. Su padre._

Naomi se levantó sobresaltada. Había tenido una pesadilla, algo extraño. Ella no soñaba mucho, pero tampoco le dio importancia.

El pelinegro despertó en medio de la noche cuando escuchó un ruido, como de algo cayendo. Se salió de su cama con un poco de pereza y colocándose una camiseta —porque el dormía sólo con pantalones— salió de su habitación con pasos lentos.

—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó Feitan, entrando en el living y hablando con una voz bastante ronca, pero a decir verdad, no difería mucho de la original. Naomi lo miró con una sonrisa confundida por ese hecho, por lo que el pelinegro se limitó a explicar—. Acabo de despertar.

Ella se dio cuenta de su error, probablemente cuando accidentalmente botó el control de la televisión al moverse, lo había despertado. Era de suponer que su cerebro estaba siempre atento a las amenazas, incluso cuando dormía.

—¡Lo siento! —se disculpó completamente apenada mientras se tapaba el rostro con ambas manos.

Feitan negó con la cabeza, a pesar de que ella no podía verlo. Simplemente se concentró en que lucía agradable —e incluso bonita— cuando estaba tranquila. Como aquella vez bajo la lluvia, o como la noche anterior cuando sin pedir nada a cambio les ofreció toda su comida.

Quizás justo en ese momento él se dio cuenta de que se llevaría bien con Naomi.

Se sentó a su lado, y por primera vez la miró a la cara. Logrando que ella lentamente se quitara sus manos y lo viera de vuelta.

—No te preocupes —fueron las palabras que salieron de su boca. La ojiazul asintió.

—¿Soy un fastidio, Feitan? —le preguntó con expresión seria. Era extraño verla así. Había pasado de apenada a seria, sin su alegría característica. El chico frunció el ceño, ya que no se esperaba esa pregunta.

—Tsk —desvió la mirada, ya que ahora que ella lo miraba, se sentía incómodo. _Sólo podía mirarla cuando ocultaba su rostro_ —. No, no lo eres.

Ella le sonrió, volviendo al parecer a su actitud infantil, y se sentó a lo indio con ojos interrogantes.

—¿Qué te gusta? —le preguntó, abriendo los ojos de sobremanera, hecho que a cualquiera le hubiera parecido tierno. Pero el pelinegro no se fijaba en ello. A decir verdad, él nunca se fijaba mucho en las características físicas de las personas.

Se quedó callado. ¿Qué le gustaba aparte de asesinar y torturar personas? ¿La sangre? ¿El negro? No se le ocurría nada más. Nunca se puso a pensar sobre sus gustos en toda su vida y es porque en Ciudad Meteoro nunca aspiró a nada. Había sólo basura por todas partes, nada que le gustara. Definitivamente, lo único bueno que le pasó y que él puede admitir abiertamente es haber sido parte de la araña desde su inicio. Sin duda, el Gen'ei Ryodan es lo más importante para Feitan.

—A mí me gusta ser una araña —habló Naomi de la nada, con una voz rarísima. Como si estuviera emocionada pero no quisiera demostrarlo por primera vez—. Es como mi sueño cumplido, no tengo otra manera de decirlo.

El pelinegro asintió a la vez que suspiraba, y la chica se inclinó hacia adelante, logrando que sus caras tuvieran como unos tres o cinco centímetros de distancia. Pero en esta ocasión, Feitan no se echó hacia atrás y por primera vez intentó sostenerle la mirada.

—Dime... más —le pidió, por lo que ella comenzó a hablarle de cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera.

Le habló de que su flor favorita era la hepática nobilis, y que cuando era pequeña las recogía cerca de su casa y se las escondía entre la ropa para poder tenerlas, ya que si su padre descubría aquel gusto por las flores seguramente las destruiría todas.

Solía apreciarlas sola y en silencio, encerrada en su habitación protegida por tres puertas. Naomi recordaba tener las flores entre sus manos hasta que se marchitaran, y de alguna manera, eso le recordó a Feitan el vivir en un basurero. Era una lástima que para ella, la basura fuera su propio hogar.

—¿Feitan…? —lo llamó, dejando la pregunta en el aire. Habían pasado varias horas juntos, mientras ella hablaba y él escuchaba. Ya eran las cuatro de la madrugada y ambos comenzaban a sentirse cansados.

El pelinegro le respondió con un sonido interrogativo que escapó de su garganta pero no llegó a ser una palabra. Los ojos le pesaban y por eso los tenía cerrados. Naomi lo atrajo levemente para que se recostara en su regazo, y aunque Feitan no era el tipo de personas que hacía eso, lo hizo. Quizás porque se sentía en confianza, quizás porque por primera vez quiso ser amable. No sabía bien, pero de todas maneras ocurrió. Cerró los ojos y lo único que sentía era a la chica jugando con su cabello con sus dedos torpes. Se notaba lo desgastada que estaba. Por un momento, se sintió como alguien normal

—¿Por qué te tapas la cara? —le preguntó la castaña luego de unos minutos. Él, sin abrir los ojos, contestó:

—Me tomo en serio mi trabajo.

La chica asintió, entendiendo.

—No te gusta mostrar tus emociones… —susurró e intentó sonreír, pero de tanto sueño que tenía ni siquiera lo logró—. ¿Cuántos años tienes, Feitan?

—Veintiocho —dice él.

—Interesante… —su voz comenzaba a extinguirse, y el movimiento de sus dedos comenzaba a ser cada vez más lento—. Eres bastante joven para ser tan fuerte.

—No me alabes —la interrumpe—. Todas las arañas sabemos que somos fuertes, no necesitamos que nos lo digan.

—Está bien —Y no dijo nada más, porque a los minutos, se quedó dormida.

En realidad, esa noche habían pasado cosas extrañas; Naomi tenía dificultades para dormir, algo parecido al insomnio, y Feitan nunca en su sano juicio dejaría que alguien le acariciara el cabello. Pero definitivamente lo más extraño es que ambos habían disfrutado ese rato, y a medida que el pelinegro comenzaba a perder el conocimiento también, pensaba en una explicación lógica para su cambio de actitud. No la encontró.

* * *

—¡Estoy aquí! —anunció entrando por la puerta un entusiasmado rubio, quien segundos después se detuvo confundido al ver lo que se encontraba frente a él— . ¿Qué es esto, Phinks? —apuntó el sillón grande donde Naomi y Feitan aún dormían, a pesar de ser las dos de la tarde. Ella estaba sentada y él con la cabeza sobre sus piernas.

El rubio sin cejas, que se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones individuales —con una actitud tan desinteresada como si no estuviera pasado nada inusual— desvió su mirada de su revista _Gucci_ y la posó en el chico que acababa de llegar.

—Eh, Shalnark —lo saludó—. Se quedaron hablando hasta tarde, creo. Yo sólo escuchaba parloteo, Naomi hablando y sin callarse… —comenzó a quejarse, hasta que se detuvo a analizar a Shal—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Estoy sacando fotos —dijo, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—Lo noté —bufó—. Pero, ¿Por qué lo haces? A decir verdad, siempre estás sacando fotos, Shal. ¿Por qué?

—No importa la razón —lo cortó, sonriendo—. Sólo piensa en cómo podemos chantajear a Feitan con esto.

Con esas palabras, Phinks asintió con la cabeza, de acuerdo con lo que estaba haciendo.

Cuando Shalnark "terminó", se sentó en el otro sillón individual con la mirada fija en Phinks.

—¿Saldremos de todas maneras? —le preguntó—. Cuando Feitan despierte, claro.

—Supongo que lo haremos.

Lo que continuó a eso fue el chico más alto continuando su revista Gucci y el de ojos verdes navegando en internet.

De la nada, Feitan despertó. Se levantó sin decir una palabra —ni Phinks ni Shalnark le tomaron atención, de todas maneras—, se duchó, y cuando estuvo listo, se dirigió a ellos con su típica seriedad.

—Vamos —los llamó a ambos. Phinks dejó de lado su revista Gucci una vez más y Shalnark guardó su celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

—¿Qué pasará con Naomi? —preguntó Shal, curioso.

—Seguramente se irá —afirmó Phinks, y los tres salieron por la puerta, dispuestos a hacer lo que habían planeado, que sin duda, no era un trabajo especial: Una computadora para Shalnark, espadas para Feitan y ropa cara (que Phinks compraría, a diferencia de sus compañeros, ya que ahora que derrochaba dinero, no como en su niñez, le gustaba recordárselo a sí mismo).

Naomi despertó una hora después de la partida de las arañas, con las piernas acalambradas y ganas de entrenar un poco, pero eso era lo malo de estar en la ciudad: No había lugar suficientemente grande para poder hacerlo sin causar un escándalo por —probablemente— destruirlo.

Así que, resignada, se dirigió a su departamento con la intención de ocupar su computadora y quizás encontrar algo que le sirviera.

"¡Sabía que me serviría la computadora!" fue lo primero que pasó por su mente, para luego comenzar a vagar sobre lugares cercanos a Zihoa que estuvieran deshabitados o fábricas abandonadas. De todas maneras, cualquier espacio de gran extensión le servía.

Cuando encontró lo que buscaba, se sirvió un vaso de agua y luego de beberlo iría en dirección al límite de la ciudad, donde había una ex empresa de muebles que quebró. Pero apenas abrió la puerta, se encontró con una pequeña sorpresa.

—¿Quién demonios eres tú?

—Nobunaga Hazama, y necesito que me hagas un favor.

* * *

 **EphemeryMoments: Seguida :)**

 **KurapikaWife: Me alegra que te guste, gracias por comentaaaaaar.**

 **Yokoewe: El otro cap ha llegado (? Qué bueno que te haya gustadop.**


End file.
